As Danger Wishes Escape
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: ADWE II- "How long has it been, Heero?" He closed his eyes, "Eight days." Her face turned white. Eight days with no food and water in the dark. Then, the door opened... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Yes, another story… I'm still working on my others though! **Woo! I have decided that since I love my first fanfic so much I'll most likely make not only a sequel to it but also a sequel to that, so it'll be a trilogy! The next one will be called 'Reflection's'**

Author's note:

Well everyone, here's the sequel to A Date with Evil! If you notice, all the letters are the same since I though might as well make a tacky name for a great sequel. Well, I think it's great in my mind. The human mind is the most dangerous place in the world, for it's an unknown frontier than can sometimes trick it's own person.

Any ways, I hope you like it. Hopefully I don't think it will be so long, but I thought ADWE I was kind of really long so I decided to make a new document to go easy on my computer.

Ahem, any how on with the story!

But first, the annoying disclaimer that shoots down my dreams of Gundam Wing ownership…

**Disclaimer**: I own naught a single Gundam Wing character, and I suggest those who don't know what the hell I'm talking about with the whole sequel thing, it's number two of the first one. It will make sense to all those who didn't read the first one though. Same bad guy, different… :) plot….

Oh, by the way…this is a **RelenaxHeero (AKA 1xR, HyxRP, etc.)** fic for all those people who don't get enough of Heero. Hopefully, there will not be a lot of romance.

**Rated Pg-13 (T+) **for violence, blood, language, and hints of yaoi (one-sided) and/or rape (?) rating might change later on. I don't know…. **This one will be darker than the first most likely**

Yeah, I'm ramblin'…don't know why…on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As Danger Wishes Escape (ADWE II)**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena knew it was one hell of a week, pardon her language. First, she had a conference, then she gets kidnapped with her faithful bodyguard, and then they are shackled in the same room for two days without food or water.

Not that it was so dire of a situation that they were thinking of turning to cannibalism, though it passed Relena's mind once or twice. She couldn't think the hunger was that strong. She could never think of eating one of…his limbs. She shivered at the thought. Now that was three times he mind led to that end, leaving her shivering each time.

Yes, ever since the latest assassination attempt against her where the assassin was never found, it all soon escalated into the former pilot of the Wing Gundam, Heero Yuy, to be her bodyguard.

Not that she really minded, ever since Navar had died and they had been left in peace, they had not only gained a dear friend Mnemosyn, but Relena and Heero had learned a little bit of where they stood relationship wise. He had kissed her. Her skin still flushed and her heart skipped a beat at the memory of their first kiss.

How life hits you sometimes, eh? It's like a sliding door, life I mean. It's wide oepn for anyone to walk through, opportunities leading into different directions and so many things happening when you step on the threshold of the door opening your life to you. Then you hit the glass, real hard. That's when you realize the door was never open.

"Are you hungry?" Heero shifted slightly in the chains binding him to the wall making them rattle ever so slightly. He was at least granted a little movement, Relena having more and her cuffs not being made of gundanium but regular steel. Looks like they had watched them for a while and done their background checks before kidnapping them.

He still scowled at the memory of how they had managed to get Relena, even though he got down more than ten soldiers before they took him down with strong sedatives. They had to know his tolerance rate the way the sedatives worked almost instantly.

Heero had been so kind to her during their captivity, speaking to her to try and keep her sane in their small prison cell. Her stomach was empty but she couldn't succumb to something so weak, surely he had withstood much stronger things than her. She would prove herself.

Her stomach hit a pain and she winced while wondering if the acid in her organ was beginning to eat away at her stomach tissue. 'Great, just wonderfully great,' she sarcastically thought. "Kind of." Relena felt a blush creep over her face. He had been talking to her periodically, the silence and darkness in between almost unbearable enough to drive her on the brink of insanity.

She felt something land beside her. "Eat that." His now hoarse voice said. He hadn't spoke much because his mouth was so parched, but he couldn't bother Relena with such stupid things.

The dehydration was taking it's toll on him, his vision sometimes went fuzzy though it was nearly pitch dark in the cement locked room. It was cold too, but he tossed his jean jacket to Relena. She needed it much more than he did. He was trained to withstand these cruelties and he would make sure nothing would happen to her. It was not only his job, but his mission in life.

"Heero?" Relena asked while eating some of the chips he had tossed to her. It was appetizing, but… "Would you like some?"

Her kindness never ceased to amaze him. When she was lost in thought he heard her stomach rumble loudly. "No," He said, looking down at the cold floor. He was about to close his eyes when she spoke to him again.

"So how long do you think it's been? Two days?" She asked. They rarely opened the door, just to let them use the restroom, which was locked with no windows or instruments they could use to get out of there with.

He knew it was longer, and he wouldn't hide the truth from her. The more they had been here the longer she would know that she could live so long under these circumstances. His mental alarm clock told him everything. "It's been eight days, Relena." He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her purely stark white face.

She visibly paled with his words, "E-Eight days?"

He looked at her, she looked into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. They spoke so much hidden emotions to her under their mask, which she couldn't get him to remove. "Relena," He told her with confidence. "If you can make it this long, just remember that you can hold on for that much longer and longer after that." He told her, boosting her confidence.

She stared at him, then smiled, closing her eyes so they wouldn't betray her words. "Thanks, Heero." She whispered. She folded up the rest of the chips, forcing herself to only eat half the bag and save the rest for later.

His words really meant a lot for her, especially when she really needed to hear them from someone else. With him, she could survive. She would survive.

The door opened slowly, showing them that their captors wanted them to adjust to the light so they could "chat" with them.

"Well, here are our little captives, eh?" A man said, his dark brunet hair styled up a little bit to show his eyes like it had always been.

Heero stared at the man before him, feeling anger and a rush of memories hit him like a train would a car in the middle of a track. "Navar." Heero said with anger editable in his voice, which sounded like icicles.

"Yes, dear 01, look what we also have here!" He exclaimed snidely. "It seems you attacked the wrong base as I was out for a mission to recruit you. Did it go well now that I have him?" Navar asked a commander with a clipboard, who nodded to this.

"Excellent work, Commander Navar." He grunted, taking his leave with this said.

"Well, I guess since you still call yourself Heero then I will to. Maybe it will help you become detached to this life you've grown into, eh?" He chuckled at the look on Heero's face. Pure malice and vengeance was written all over his facial expression.

"Oh no you wont!" Relena shouted angrily, trying to see how strong her bonds really were. They indeed were stronger than her anger, sad as it was for her and good for Navar. If she was loose, she didn't know where she would start.

"Yes, poppet, we will. Only this time I'm going to have more fun. You see, I'm also here for my revenge."

"Revenge?" Relena hissed angrily at him. 'That's what Heero should be thinking about to you, not you to us!'

"Yes, dear. You see, young Heero here killed all my men at that base, wiped out the base, killed the weapons and machinery, and…hmm…I think that's all." He grinned wickedly from cheek to cheek, making Relena try tugging once more at her chains.

"You bastard!" Heero hissed as he moved closer to Relena. "Get away from her!" He yelled, feeling his chains pull him tighter to the wall.

"I wasn't going to get her…yet that is." He grinned at her, making Relena want to throw up. "Do a little of this and a little of that, especially a little bit of that.(1)" He wickedly said in a low voice, getting up and walking over to a lever as Heero tugged on the chains hard.

"What do you mean by that, you bastard!" He growled warningly.

"Nothing..." He said, grinning widely at this thought, his voice trying to fill with his long lost innocence, pulling the lever hard back as Heero was slammed back into the wall, the chains on his wrist tightening. "Agh!" Heero let the cry come out through his gritted teeth. Pain shot through his back and he coughed to regain the air knocked out of is with his eyes clenched tightly. He couldn't show weakness to this bastard, that much was for sure!

He tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out angrily to the ground before looking up with defiance at Navar. He glared heatedly. Blood seeped down in streams from his binds and he covered the wince of pain easily.

His hazed vision told him that Navar was coming to him now.

"Come, come, do you think that I would let a girl come before you, Heero," A hint of something in it that scared him as he looked at the man with slight fear.

'Has he gone mad!' He thought already pushed against the wall as far back as he could go. A hand was pushed on his shoulder, and then his other a Navar knelt down to Heero's face and eyes. Something in his grey eyes that said something was very wrong with him…

Relena stared with wide eyes at all that was happening. "L-Leave him alone!" She screamed.

He turned around to look at her, a grin on his face as he turned to look back at Heero who was still in his grip. He moved closer and closer.

TBC

(1)- This was taken from Fruits Basket, Haru speaking it in the day of the school race.

Author's note:

Well? What do you think? . Hope y'all liked it! I love reviews and stuff that helps me writes. Suggestions are awesome. I'm sorry if my grammar isn't too great…. oops… . Tee-hee!

in Liebe, Red Tail

**_Extra:_**

He had to choose.

The choices, either death by torture and waves of pain washing over her as he could do nothing, the constant thought of her screaming herself hoarse from the pain… Just thinking of that and dehumanization tactics they would use on her to make their conscience clear of killing a woman, a young woman in her teenage years!

…He had to shake the thought away before it drove him insane. How could he live with himself, killing her?

He gulped audible. Ten more minutes before the time was up and he had to make a choice. It was he or they to choose their fate, the woman he loved had no say but to follow his decision. Relena looked at him with teary eyes. If he chose to die, then it would be by her hands he would.

It seemed Navar now had misplaced interests, no longer breaking the healed boy but instead torturing him with the small human voice inside him that he called conscience.

'What's is going to be? You could kill her and save her from the pain that lies ahead.' His mind questioned and pointed out at the same time.

'But, Navar…' He trailed off, he knew by now that that man, Navar, would make sure that he would live. He knew that much and how would he be able to keep on living without her?

His thoughts were shattered as the door was opened sharply, flooding the once dark room in bright florescent light that blinded him by its suddenness.

Time was up… 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's been a while, and I have to thank everyone for dealing with me not updating any stories for a while. Thank you to the people who have still updated during my short absense in writing and updating. BTW, I'm not going to make a sequel to this story since I decided to do 'The Passion of the Teddy Bear'.

This chapter is for **jeallybeanxx**, since you requested this chapter. I have to apologize for not writing and getting it out soon.

**_As Danger Wishes Escape_**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Two:

"_STOP IT_!"

Heero's eyes narrowed as he stared at his foe, hands chenched from where they were raised above him.

Chains rattled.

Relena's eyes filled with tears and they slid like hot wax down her face. She silently sobbed, holding in the cries as best as she could. She shook back and forth in her bonds and shouted more and more, drowing out almost all other sounds.

A hand moved across Heero's cheek.

Heero turned his face away, closing his eyes as he refussed to look at his captor. The hand retreated before coming back, only this time as a stinging slap that sent his head flying in the other direction.

Heero spit out the blood in his mouth he got from the earned, unexpected, slap when he bit his tongue. He took a barely noticeable breath and turned to glare at Navar.

Tears fell like rain to the floor.

The man grinned coldly, leaning in once more. "How much do you think that I can make that girlfriend of your's cry without laying a finger on her?" Heero suppressed a shiver and glanced at Relena.

She looked at him pleadingly with her blue eyes, hoping to send him a message within her iris' depths. "…Heero…"

Smirking, Navar pulled away once more, turning to face Relena also. The diplomat sent him the most scathing look she had even sent to anyone in her life.

"Shouldn't you act more _princess _like, _Miss_ Relena?" He snidely replied to her look, obviously used to scathing looks and death glare's from the two of them.

"Shouldn't you be **dead**!" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry if you assumed such," He laughed just as coldly as he spoke, throwing his head up as his chuckles bounced off the walls, "It's good to see that you aren't **too** disappointed."

"Obviously," she sarcastically replied.

Heero remained silently, preferring instead not to talk with the enemy. Instead, he chose to put his mind on trying to escape, or kill—

The hand returned to tracing his cheek. Heero brought his houghts to an end and looked up with a glare painted on his face to the psycho. "This is strictly for revenge."

His prussian eyes were daggers of ice, freezing more and more, "Revenge?"

This time, the maniac glee in Navar's eyes disappeared to show the underlying rage that was barely suppressed. He leaned in, pinning Heero's body to the wall with his own. "Of course it's be revenge," he seethed, "I have to avenge my troops."

Heero tried to will himself not to breath with his words.

"Leave him alone!" She writhed more in the chains, making them rattle once more. She shook her head, tears spilling over her cheeks as she did so, "Stop it!" She tried once more, knowing that her efforts were futile.

Navar drew back his hand and clenched his fist, bringing it forward sharply to slamm Heero into the wall.

Relena's heart shattered.

Chuckling filled the air. "Let's see how you can last another couple of days before we have a little more fun."

The door closed like a crack of lightning. The light vanished.

Relena's body shook as she heard the chains automatically release themselves from the lock they had suspending her. She collapsed in a almost boneless manner.

Heero's fall was much more ungraceful.

Through the darkness, she could still make out his prussian eyes, shining in the darkness with resistance and a burning light that shook off Hell's demons from their hold on her.

She stifled sobs—she refused to let him see her cry anymore. She had to be strong. She wasn't weak—she was someone that was strong in her own way. She wasn't a rag doll sewn together and only made complete with just any man by her side. She was a person.

She loved Heero—he was her earth and world. And, even through every thing that she—no, they—had been through, she knew nothing could shake her world anymore.

'_No matter what, Relena…' _

She dragegd her body along the stones of their prision. She didn't even wince at the cuts and scraped forming on her knees as she made her way to him.

She looked into his eyes, asking for permission to hold him like she did during the end of Mariemaia's small uprising. His eyes softened and he pulled himself up.

She willed away the tears, only letting one slip down from her closed eyes. She felt his hands brush the tear away.

'…_Never give up.'_

Then, she felt strong arms encase her with a balnket of warmth. She wrapped her arms around Heero's waist lightly as they sat there, fighting off the demons in the darkness.

TBC


End file.
